1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a controlling method, a storing medium, and a program, and more particularly, to a printing system, a controlling method, a storing medium, and a program which enables to execute a post-processing by a post-processing unit connected to a printer without printing by a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a POD (Print On Demand) printing system has been proposed against the conventional printing industry, in which a printer by an electro-photographic method or a printer by an inkjet method is utilized (see U.S. Patent Public No. 2004/0190057). The POD printing system needs no complicated operation such as printing production work.
However, assuming that it is planned to commercialize the POD printing system, there still seems to exist remaining items to be studied. For example, a conventional printing system is not configured to utilize the post-processing by an inline-finisher (a finisher in which a printer and a sheet path are combined) connected to the printer without printing by the printer. Thus, such a printing system should be proposed for future demand, which enables the utilization of the post-processing by the post processing unit connected to a printing unit without printing by the printing unit. However, currently, since there is not such a demand itself, no effective proposal has been provided.